


I continue some stupid kidnapping fic I made when I was 9

by Dreams1cle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Edgy, I regret this, JoJo References, Kidnapping, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Persona Reference, Polyamory, Sarcastic Amami, Threats of Violence, Threats of cutting, Why is this the first fic i'm ever going to post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams1cle/pseuds/Dreams1cle
Summary: Its in the title. Skip to chapter 3 if you want to see where the V3 characters come in. By the way, I didn't edit or change any of the stuff I wrote when I was 9, so be prepared for cringe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my life choices. Heres the original fic if you want it or something: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/44510751-kidnapped

Ugh. I can't believe that the movie lasted that long. I still enjoyed it though. I thought to myself. I started walking home when 2 guys approached me. "GET HER!" 1 man screamed. I live in a empty city so there aren't any people that could hear us. I screamed so loudly but no one heard a thing. 

Then I get duct tape slapped on my mouth and got tied up. And then I got thrown into a van with 2 other girls that look about my age with duct tape on their mouths and also tied up.

Big guy said, I'm going to take the duct tape off now. Don't scream, or I will cut you. He ripped the duct tape off my mouth witch really hurt. "Hi, my name is Rebecca. And this is my sister, Bella." 1 girl said. "Hi, I am Avery." I said. Then we got to a big mansion and we were untied and the big guy said, "don't try anything stupid" and we all went inside the house.


	2. Rebecca and Bella

After I got in the house the 2 guys showed us our room. It was huge! It had one king sized bed, a giant flat screen tv, a walk in closet with tons of clothes, just awesomeness.   
I sat on the bed with Rebecca and Bella. (Look at the photo. Rebecca (left) Bella (right).) They told me a lot about themselves. First I will tell you some things about Rebecca.

Rebecca: Favorite color: purple. Favorite food: spaghetti. Favorite animal: Horse. In a relationship or single: relationship. Boyfriends name: Alex. Age: 19. Any siblings other then Bella: Yes. Her brothers Josh and Max. 

Bella: Favorite color: gold. Favorite food: Crackers. Favorite animal: Dog. In a relationship or single: single. Age: 15.

Me: Favorite color: Red. Favorite food: Brownies. Favorite animal: Dog also. In a relationship or single: in a relationship with my boyfriend Luke. Age: 17 Any siblings: no.


	3. This is where shit gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

*Bella's POV.*

"Bands aids don't fix bullet holes. You say sorry just for show. You live like that you live with ghosts." I was listening to my favorite song. Bad blood by Tay Swift. Then 1 of the kidnappers came in. He threw something at me and walked away and closed the door. It was 3 things. 3 tickets for the Taylor Swift concert! I danced around and gave 1 to each of us. We then all danced together.

Then the kidnapper came back in. He said your welcome and keep in down. Then he said "by the way to go out in public you have to get hair cuts. What is the hair of your dreams?" I said "why do we need hair cuts?" He said, "because we don't need people finding out you guys are the missing children." I didn't want to put up and fight and get punished. I signaled the other girls not to do anything also.

Then the guy said he will give us time to think about our hair cuts, then he closed the door. Hannah turned on the news. We all were shocked when we saw our parents talking about our disappearance. I broke down crying. The girls gave me a big hug. 3 girls named Bella, Rebecca, Brooke, and Hannah went missing last week." We have been here for a week?! "

Wait? Who is Brooke?" I asked (very loudly btw). Then the door opened. "If you want Brooke, you can have her." A guy said. Then the guy threw a beautiful girl with lots of cuts and bruises through the door.

"SEE. THIS WHATS HAPPENS WHEN YOU DONT BEHAVE." Shouted one of the kidnappers. Brooke had smeared up makeup, it looked like she was crying. The kidnapper then shut and locked the door.

*Brooke's POV.*  
It hurts so badly. I got cut right in the back with a knife. Then I got picked up and slammed on the floor. It's because I tried to escape and run away. I tripped on a rock so the kidnappers caught me. I just feel so bad for my parents and what they must be thinking right now. I have 3 brothers, 1 Dog, My Mom and my Dad, And me living in my house. My brothers never cared about me anyways.

My brothers abused me my whole life. I got a big scar on my face from when my brother, Max, punched me really hard. I got snapped out of my thoughts when 3 girls grabbed me and put me on a bed and hugged me. I said "who are you?" "I'm Rebecca, the one with black hair is Bella, and the one with brown hair is Hannah. We were all kidnapped also. The girl named Rebecca said.

Rebecca told me about her and the girls. I told them about me. Favorite color: Blue. Favorite Food: Chips. Pets: 1 dog named Mr. Sprinkles. Siblings: 3 brothers named Max, Mike, and Mark. My mom loved the letter M. Her name is Miranda. My dad came up with my name, Brooke. His name is Bill.

Additional info: My sister, Milly, died in a bike accident last year. I miss her so much.

*Rebecca's POV.*

Brooke turns to both of us. "Hey, shouldn't we decide what we want our haircuts to be now...?" "Oh yeah, we should.. i'm not sure what I want mine to be yet, though." I say. "I know what I want mine to be!" Bella says, then smiles. "I want mine to be-" Her smile turns into a frown when 4 people burst through the door. A girl with blonde hair, a boy with navy blue hair, a boy with purple hair, and a boy with green hair. "HEY WHATS GOOD MOTHERFUCKERS" The one with purple hair shouts. The one with blonde hair puffs out her cheeks and says "Kokichi, we're here on a rescue mission, you're just going to scare them more..." The purple haired one, apparently Kokichi, turns to her and looks like he's about to cry. "But...but...B-Bakamatsu...you're so...MEANNNNNNNNNN!" He starts wailing. At this point Rebecca is done with their fucking shit so she turns to the purple shota. 

"Um, what is going on here...?" I say. "Oh right, we haven't said our names yet..." Says the one with blue hair. "I'm Shuichi Saihara. These are my partners Kokichi Ouma, Amami Rantaro, and Kaede Akamatsu..." He pulls his hat down a bit, trying to avoid eye contact. Brooke looks at them. "You're here to save us, right..??" She says. Rantaro looks at her in the eyes and says "Oh yeah, we just said we were on a rescue mission so we must be with the fucking kidnappers." 

"Wait, what???" I say. "Don't you know what sarcasm is? Jeeeeeez. You remind me of a certain green haired bug lover." Says Ouma, with a big grin. Kaede looks at Brooke, wide eyed. "Oh my god, did they do this to you??" She rushes over to her side, worry laced in her words. "Yes....but, I have a question. how did you guys get in here without the kidnappers noticing?" Kokichi smiles wide and says "Well, of course because they are part of my secret evil organization! I have connections with soooooo many people!" Saihara looks at Ouma, and frankly he looks done with his shit. "Kokichi, you know that isn't true." "Oh~ You got me, Mr. Detective!"

Kaede sighs and says "The real reason of how we got here was because of Kokichi's help. He picked the locks of the house. We suspected you guys were here, because of the main suspect, Maki Harukawa, and our friend Kaito's...girlfriend. He always spouts his bullshit, "Harumaki wouldn't do this" and "Harumaki is innocent" that. He put a tracker app on her cellphone, but he still said "I'm only doing this because I know she didn't do this and I want to prove you wrong." Well look who's wrong now Mr. Luminary of the fucking-" 

"Kaede, stop being all pissy and stop ranting, we should get out of here before Maki comes bac-" Rantaro is cut off by a girl with two all too familiar pigtails.


	4. This story isn't even half serious anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the help of my friend Miu.

“Oh FUCK its Ms. Murder” Says Ouma. “Shut up you fucking gay grape” Maki shouts back, with murderous intent in her eyes. Kaede trembles beneath her power. Avery and the 3 other girls start shaking. Saihara says, with a stutter: D-Don’t worry, for I will reach out to the truth, babybabybabybaABY! The others automatically calm down, Saihara’s wise words soothing them.

Maki speaks up again, looking even more angry then before. “T-This aurora… Its so powerful.. I need to use my..special stand..” “Not just yet!” says a mysterious voice. “Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars is here now!”  
“Huh? The knockoff Elton John song is here?” Says Kokichi. “Shut your damn mouth Cockichi” Retorts Maki. Kaito looks unamused. “Maki… do you believe in...gravity?” Says Kaito, with a smug grin. “Wha-” “Of course I do, you fool.” Suddenly, Kaito takes off the whole fucking ceiling. “Wait- Kaito! I’ll do anything!” “Then P E R I S H.”

Kaito then s m a s h e s that hoe with the ceiling. “Well fuck, guess i’m gay now.” Kaito says, while winking. Then, something completely unexpected happens. The Kool Aid Man runs in the room, knocking down the wall in the process. “OH YEAHHHHHHH” he yells.

Kaede looks completely shocked. “Well...I guess that fixed the problem.” “Yeah, obviously.” Says Rantaro. “Finally, that t h o t is gone-” Kokichi is cut off when another Blonde rushes in. “Oh fuck, its another thot!” Kokichi shouts.  
“Time to test out my smack machine on these little bitches!” She yelled.  
“No, begone, T H O T!” Shuichi screetches. 

  
  
Miu looks petrified. This power… “I can not be beaten by a slut like you, Slyhara! For I have my special woman weapon!” “Special...woman weapon?” Shuichi questions. “Yep! Something sluts like you just *can’t resist*!” “Okay, Okay, can the cum dumpster shut up for one fucking second?” Kokichi says. “Well fuck you, you purple gremlin!” “The writer of this fic doesn’t want it to be E rated!”

Now, in comes a person no one ever expected.


End file.
